celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Thalia Zucchi
' Thaila Lucia Zucchi' (pron. /tai lə/) (born 19 January 1981, Swindon, Wiltshire, England) is an Italian-British singer and actress. She has appeared on Big Brother 8 in the UK, where she was acting the part of a fake Australian housemate called Pauline. She was also a member of the British band allSTARS*. She appeared in the FHM version of 'Do You Think I'm Sexy'. She has also appeared on Balls of Steel and Star Stories. Music career Zucchi was a member of allSTARS*, a band that started out on the children's television show STARStreet (shown on CITV). She performed in more than twenty arenas around the UK, and on Top Of The Pops, CD:UK, and SMTV numerous times. The band was contracted to Island Records and enjoyed four top twenty hits and released an album, with tracks that were featured in the movies Thunderpants and Scooby Doo.Zucchi's RDF Management CVZucchi's RDF Management Page She still remains close friends with Ashley, Rebecca, Sam and Sandi. Television career Zucchi appears in Channel 4's Balls of Steel. Her role on the show is as "The Bunny Boiler". She would find a man in a public place with his partner, and outrageously flirt with him, antagonising his partner. Her other television credits include The IT Crowd (episode 5, as Sophia), Balls of Steel clip show Massive Balls of Steel, Popworld, Hyperdrive, non-televised pilots Pear Shaped and New Dogs and as a presenter for Nickelodeon and The Record of the Year. In 2006 and 2007 she had several roles in the Channel 4 comedy series, Star Stories, including Courteney Cox-Arquette, Sharon Osbourne and also Geri Halliwell in "Simon Cowell - My Honesty, My Genius". In 2007 she entered the Big Brother UK house, pretending to be Pauline, a housemate from Australian Big Brother. She was working secretly for Big Brother as a mole, going to and from the house to appear on Big Brother's Little Brother. She also presented Big Brother's Big Mouth, another spin-off show from 17 July to 20 July, as part of the lineup replacing ex-'Big Mouth' presenter, Russell Brand. Zucchi also appears in a DOE advertisement about the dangers of drunk driving. She was famously seen on the Hula Hoops adverts (Captain! The intercom!) and UK adverts for Brunchettas. Zucchi could once also be seen with Des Lynam advertising Setanta Sports' coverage of Premier League football. This advertising stopped with Setanta Sports going into administration. In 2007, she appeared in an episode of sitcom Not Going Out as lap-dancer Rosie. She also appears in season 2 of Strutter on MTV. Zucchi has also presented a show on Virgin 1 called "Boob Envy" about how women see their breasts, and is also part of the presenting team of Sky One's Brainiac and the cast of the second series of Touch Me, I'm Karen Taylor for BBC Three. She recently played a small role in an episode of Skins. She is also in Richard Hammond's Blast Lab. She has been on Brainiac: Science Abuse on the 'How Hard is Your Thing' segment. She has been on Coming of Age in one episode as a french teacher which was first shown on 26/01/2010. References External links * *Thaila Zucchi at RDF Management Category:Actresses